


Someone Borrowed

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: BDSM, Background Poly, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub, Established Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Established Relationship, F/F, Kink, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Shapeshifting, Tail Sex, Tails, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/Other, Trans Catra (She-Ra), Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Contribution to the 'Sheer-Trouble: A Double Trouble Erotic Zine' from last year. Glimmer exits the scene, lending her two submissive girlfriends to Double Trouble for a scene of threesome play. In the shower, the reptilian dominant is all a flutter with ecstasy over the sexy session in store for them, using the full measure of their tail to hastily get off. And later, the shapeshifter uses their powers to really give Catra and Adora a session they'll both neither forget. They even have a cock for each of the two submissives...
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Double Trouble (She-Ra), Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Their scales and slender frame sang in the shower, the simmering heat of the water bubbling around them and making their body glisten around them. Double Trouble slicked back their luscious blonde hair, letting it wash and wet down the length of their back and down to the slightly voluptuous root of their tail. It was curling as DT basked in the glory of their own nakedness, the intimacy of the steam obscuring them.

Wrapping themselves in the slender tip of their tail, hands passed over their flattened chest. Ever so gently gracing the perky and effeminate nipples, DT could only snarl and hiss a little in the eroticism of their personal moment. It was almost like this every time they showered alone, imagining all the sinister and indulgent moments they’d had beforehand. It wasn’t even that they _had_ done this time however - the lizard-like shapeshifter giggled a little, their low tone of laughter forcing a tickling ripple down the lean frame of their body and down from the base to the flaccid tip of their liberal tail. It had hooked and anchored around the firm calf of their left leg and was teasing them upward.

“Glimmer of Bright Moon... you are one _kinky_ woman...” They hummed and murmured to themselves, licking the front of their teeth with a flurry of a sharp and hefty tongue.

Double Trouble slithered in place a little, hands onto the tiled wall behind the shower fountainhead and letting their tail wander all over their perfect body as if it had a mind of its own. Smiling again, and looking up they let the trickling of hot water hit their forehead therapeutically. Double Trouble washed the plume of blonde hair down their back and once more reached for their rump. Gripping the coccyx of their tail in one hand, they laughed again and reached down between their thighs.

“Today _is_ gonna be a fun one,” they chuckled, parting their thighs and stroking the base of their tail again. The water hit them right, and the fantasy of what fun they’d be having soon gripped their mind and overtook their thoughts.

Heat warped around their scales, softening their texture and making DT feel downright euphoric of their body. They consumed their thoughts of what Glimmer had asked of them – had given to them. The curling tip of their tail brushed around their naked and smooth chest, wrapping around their waist as Double Trouble held firmly against the root of it. It was a performed struggle against the one of the more sensual and attractive parts of their own body. And that was a fact that the lizard one had never hidden from themselves or anyone else. Even Catra and Scorpia had known a lifetime ago in the Fright Zone that Double Trouble was one narcissistic and erotic operative of a near primal variety.

They simply _adored_ their own body.

“Catra... and Adora too, all for me...”DT giggled, catching their sharp teeth and laughing into their soaked palm as their tail flicked the spare droplets. With a nimble reach they sprang for the tap with the tip of their appendage and the water ceased. “It’s a damn good thing,” they breathed, stepping from the stage-like curtain of the shower blinds and into the expansive wet-room of their domicile; looking down, they almost salivated as their tail whipped and curled even more.

“...I’ve got a cock for each of them...”

They reached the mirror, the steam clouding the room still simmering in contact with their scales, making their body moist and soft all the while. The whole pane as fogged up from the elongated shower, giggling even more, almost high off of their own energy and the excitement for having both her darling Catra and Adora together at the same time, DT wiped their hand along the full width of the mirror.

“Looking impeccable as always, my darling,” they complimented themselves with the smattering of another chuckle over the ecstasy of fantasy. Flashes of their soon to be conquests passed through their mind, until they cocked an eyebrow at the scaly and erotic blonde in the mirror. Double Trouble leered at the afterimage of their reflection; an idea birthed itself into their mind, riddled with satisfaction and some feral whimsy.

“They’re right, DT, you do look amazing,” The tanned and beautiful face of Queen Glimmer responded into the mirror, her pastel eyes turning a sinister luminous yellow and then turning fully black.

A shadow wrapped around the shade of Glimmer and suddenly the mirror captured the ginger furred face and now short mane of feline-like hair of Catra Applesause Meowmeow staring back with uniform black wholesale eyes and somehow sharper teeth than usual. She looked as if there had been too much catnip, reflecting back to Double Trouble with mania surrounding the transwoman’s face.

“Oh, Double _Trouble_ ,” Catra mewed back to the lizard imitating her. “Please... _Please,_ Double Trouble... you look so good today,” the false Catra moaned further meowing and licking a green and lizard-like palm. “Oh... Give it to me, get it over with... Gimme all that you’ve got, DT!”

Catra followed by laughing, poking fun at the performance behind the mask of Catra that the enby was wearing. They loved shifting into the newest princess the most, for the irony and history behind it. Double Trouble had been around Catra some of the most. In the corner of the mirror, as the mask of the feline melted back into the green and blonde form of the dominant shapeshifter, the wiggly and almost conscious tail curled its tip. It was almost laughing along with its master as they chuckled at their performance of Catra, still loving them.

DT stopped after a few more chuckles, looking down to their naked and lean chest before considering something. The tail bowed again, wrapping around their calf and then thigh, gently stroking and snaking upwards. The chest wouldn’t do for now – Double Trouble ran their fingers over their pectorals, flicking at their mountainous nipples a moment and falling for a different sort of feeling. Their body hummed to them, singing in a different way like a malleable tuning fork that would almost always keep tune no matter what shape they morphed it, and by extension themselves, into. Flat was the normal, their pectorals worthy of being jealous of considering the rest of their lean and neutral form. The mischievous and often devious mastermind wore their body on their sleeves, their mind more impeccable than the rest of them. Truly, Double Trouble was a gestalt being. They teased with the idea, shaping themselves before finally closing their eyes in the mirror.

When they opened them again, the black irises as slits in their yellow pupils, their chest had expanded, shapeshifted for a moment and now suddenly they had an expansive pair of voluptuous and exquisite breasts.

Instantly they fondled them, not the first time they had both morphed their body into this more overtly feminine configuration and not for the first time they gripped their newly sized chest. They even bounced, looking back into the mirror and remembering a time long ago they’d had a bust this weight. Green shifted and tinted into a lighter, olive and pink pigment with DT’s own blonde hair shortening and shaping into a full head down past their neck, but not down to their tail. Yellow eyes shuddered as they tried and failed to turn blue, resting in the wide-lens black that made their imitation look high. The head and upper bosom of the lizard one turned into another performance, this time the head honcho herself – former She-Ra.

Adora stared back with black eyes from the frame of the mirror, Double Trouble forcing her to blush behind the cheeks and appear almost flustered as Catra had looked, only worse, more of a bottom in DT’s own mind than what they could be certain of. The image of Adora staring back at the imitator themselves in the mirror was downright comical to the enby as they mimicked the all powerful blonde in such a fashion. They had to stare at themselves back into the glass – “It’s all for the aesthetic, darling,” They told themselves, returning to the posture and reserved neediness of their Adora caricature.

“Please... Like Catra said... Damn it; give it to us, DT... We want your...”

Catra took Adora’s place, the expanded bosom turning green again as DT’s head mimicked Catra’s. “Trouble... we want your _cocks_.”

In a snap, shadows washing over the shade of Catra’s nuanced face, Double Trouble reappeared, their reptilian mouth curling again and their tongue flailing a little at the ecstasy at it all. Their tail was waggling, curling in a sinister fashion while they took it upon themselves to grope their fake chest, the illusion still holding up before they caught a glimpse of it in the mirror.

“There’s a reason I don’t keep these...” They mused, letting the mirage pass from reality and reaffirming their flat and more masculine but still gender neutral chest with rather impressive nipples. Considering them, holding the under bust of their pectorals, another illusion came across their mind. Before they could think more, Double Trouble flexed their power, and two double-sided and studded piercings appeared through each nipple, to which they smirked.

“Mhm,” DT hummed, feeling the new addition to their body, still talking to themselves. “ _Must_ get these done for real now...”

Their tail wasn’t done, not by a long shot; it had something of a mind of its own, staring to snake up and down their form. Splitting off from the reptile’s insular mind and focusing on what had debated itself in their mind since being showered by water and euphoria. Pleasure. Imitating the women, dominant Glimmer and the submissive pair of Catra and Adora, Double Trouble had skirted around their own need, the want to get off now while swimming in the fantasies of later in the day. Both of their phallic instruments had been growing this entire time, and their wily tail made a point of alerting them to the scaled and ridged appendages growing to full size out of their bodily sheathes. The lizard shapeshifter outright gasped seeing their two sizes, breathing inward and catching their chest. They brushed their blonde and simply gorgeous hair behind one of their two sharp and dagger-like ears, the other half beautifully shaved and kempt. One of their phalluses was almost leaking, bubbling pre oozing at the pointed tip over the thought of having both Catra and Adora to themselves at their girlfriend Glimmer’s behest. What shenanigans would occur only made the indulgent shapeshifter all the more excited.

“Catra _and_ Adora...” Double Trouble mused to themselves, reaching behind and down to their rear. Once more they found a hearty grip around the thick stem of their tail, the coccyx and watched as the tip jerked to their instruction.

The slender tip found a grasp around the right most of the penises, DT’s hand reaching for the left and in a coordinated effort they began to jerk, to stroke the hard-shelled but still soft phallus of each beautiful and textured prick. The left oozed more, desperate already to shoot a load over the bathroom wall; it was trashy, outright dirty but Double Trouble was nothing if not entirely indulged in their own aesthetic and did most things on a whim – a sexy, erotic and purely kinky design. The working of their tail was euphoric, the sensation akin to someone else holding onto one of their cocks and stroking sensually to a beat deeply rooted in the lizard’s brain, their tongue flailing again and licking the sharp set of teeth they possessed and like they loved to do. DT’s mind baked itself, moving at lightspeed to later in the day, wanting it now as they stroked with one hand and tail down from tip to base of their gorgeous and textured cocks. Two of them – one for Adora’s sex, slick to the core with her secreted wetness begging for the enby to deliver her into a new realm of pleasure – and the second for darling Catra, beautiful and feline Catra, desperate for DT to finally show her what they were working with the entire time. The feral and somewhat menacing measure of the pair’s relationship was perhaps not as deep as what Double Trouble enjoyed with the gorgeous Peekablue, a wonderful entity whom they adored.

Double Trouble found their breath hitching – the memories of times with the beautiful blue prince that was Peekablue, and the fantasies of dominating both the feline-inclined princess and She-Ra herself. Would Adora invoke the honour of Greyskull? Would she transform to the walking, stunning behemoth that was She-Ra in the middle of play? The possibilities were almost endless with the submissive girlfriends. The responsibility Glimmer had given to the reptilian playmate was immense, but DT was salivating over it, letting some of their spit trickle down to the right cock and allowing their tail to slather it in wetness. It was faster than even their hand. DT’s breath hitched again, ecstatic with excitement and a thrill shooting down their spine to the coccyx of their tail, of which they maintained a firm grip of, even getting off on the mere presence of it.

“Damn... _Fuck it_ ,” they cursed, letting go of the tail and their cock with it and holding both of their instruments in each hand. A furious stroking took place, edging them closer to climax as they positioned themselves over the lip of the shower/bathtub and spread their athletic legs over the lip, sitting almost on the coccyx of their tail and the upper base of their spine. They heaved, shuffling and holding onto the shower curtain for stability for a moment.

DT cursed harshly, before finally resting in a stable position. Their tail was curling neatly around their cocks again, stroking sensually around and in place of their expert fingers for just a moment forcing another hitch in the shapeshifter’s breathing. Another curse rang out, Double Trouble still hanging on the lip of the bathtub and holding onto anything they could for stability. Eventually they balanced downward, reaching the floor and mat with their curling toes as they toyed with their own body through extension of their tail. They really did try to detach it from the rest of their euphoric mind, letting it act as if detached, feeling the utter sublime sensation at its base, connecting to their tailbone and the root of their spine, like the appendage was a totally different person entirely – faint flashes of Peekablue or Sweet Bee once ravaged across their sultry brain.

Their voice crackled and snapped into another tone.

“Oh Double _Trouble_... two cocks? Just for us?” It was Catra, her mimicked tones rattling through the length of the lizardfolk’s throat to edge the further. With the floor for stability, once again DT gripped both of their weapons in either hands and stroked them both sensually, awaiting their own little climax. It was all over the thought of fucking Catra and Adora at the same time, at the behest and request of their dominant Glimmer while she was away.

It was a treasure of the sexiest of proportions, a dynamic shift that Double Trouble practically lived for. Both their cocks trembled again in hands, their tips leaking warm pre to catch in their palms and slather all over the ridged shafts of two pristine instruments. They opened their lizard eyes, staring down as their tail cornered them, gracing the tip and stem of one of their cocks and teasing them. The tip almost nodded to them, moving up again and stroking their cheek. The other half of the shapeshifter’s brain cooed and reminded them to relax, think of fucking the girlfriends both and filling their entrances until they screamed the name ‘Double Trouble’ in the most blissful of satisfaction; DT fantasised over the sensations they would feel around the tips of their cocks, the new warmth of Catra and Adora taking every inch in unison, no doubt probably bound together and taking them both at the same time.

This was a daydream the green-scaled trickster had had for a while, Glimmer finally leasing them her lovers for an evening of debauchery – DT had not acquired the clipping harnesses and bonds for naught. Finally they would have a pair to be stuffed with their own pair.

Blissfully falling a waking sleep in the fanciful notion of having Adora and Catra taking their cocks both, DT was almost already willing with their tail wetted itself in the remnants of their shower and began to slide around their naked rear. Their breath hitched once more, stroking themselves a little more fervently then slowing for the aesthetic, waiting as they dabbled. They couldn’t help, they were already close and their cocks were begging for release. Their nipples buzzed with the illusion of feeling and matter piercing them (they most certainly would have them pierced with studded bars) and they most _certainly_ wanted to get off.

“Fuck it...” They cursed again, their tail snapping and curling around their perky rear.

With a slick pop and a sensation of wet and soft penetration of scale upon scale, their tail jerked and their rear entrance opened up as if on command, most perfectly swallowing the tip of the almost autonomous tail. They bit down almost hard, their tongue for once wanting no part, but the sensation rubbing against their inner crevasse was totally uncontrollable – their cocks stiffened and jerked, throbbing one and the same in their hands. They gripped tighter, trying to deny themselves the gratification of coming this soon after the entrance of the fucking tail, but the reptilian’s body utter betrayed them.

“Damn it!” Double Trouble cried, feeling their orgasm running away with them. They could feel their coccyx stiffen and lose control of it as with the rest of them.

Before they could fight their body any more, their hands loosened and their cocks tensed, throbbing from stem to tip. When finally they became fountains for an unstoppable dual load, DT rocked their neck and head backwards, and closed their eyes. Orgasm took them utterly, from their crown to their curling toes and their cocks began to spurt a clear fluid all over the floor. It didn’t stop for a couple of seconds, mellowing their scales and limbs and making them go limp little by little.

It wouldn’t stop, couldn’t – before Double Trouble knew it, they were teetering over backwards and falling into the still wet basin of the bathtub, climax shooting over their abdomen and flat torso, their tail retreating from their rump almost ashamed. It was a comical to a degree, DT could see that. They began to laugh in the simmering mania of it until their cocks were sheathed again, and brushed the sweat from their brow, and their thicket of blonde hair back.

They eventually returned to the mirror, seeing their attractiveness as law, before checking the communicator.

It was Glimmer, hell yes it was Glimmer.

_Still on for later?_

Double Trouble leered at the message, catching themselves in the mirror. “Let the fun begin; don’t worry, Your Majesty... Catra and Adora are in for the time of their lives,” they giggled, brushing their hair into an almost updo with their sharper finger claws. “After all, it’s me."

“I bring enough pleasure for two...”


	2. Chapter 2

Double Trouble’s forked and reptilian tongue leered and flailed a little out of their mouth at the sight of their submissives clipped together.

Catra was underneath, on her back with small cock still flaccid and fur bushy around it – meanwhile Adora was clambered on top of her, legs spread as if to straddle her partner and sweat already beading a little around her forehead. In this position, Double Trouble flanked her, yellow eyes possessively clasped on her prime and perky bottom as it arched into the air higher for them. The feline mewed a little, her own legs widening and her tiny penis trembling it looked like. In the presence of two much larger, green and scaled instruments, hers looked practically non-existent.

The shapeshifter grinned, almost swimming in mania for them both, their hands coming to either woman’s thigh in a show of ownership. Adora reacted more audibly than her furry counterpart. Catra’s slight winced was echoed by the blonde tenfold with a whimper and almost a jolt. She didn’t know what was to come, facing the headboard of the illustrious royal chamber bed she, Catra, and Glimmer all slept in. In truth, DT had not just yet decided where indeed they would start.

Feeling the impulse they’d had ever since the fright zone, ever since seeing the very so slight bulge in Catra’s uniform following the commencement of the reptile’s grand scheme with Peekablue, they had been fascinated by her sex.

With a gently and yet gripping grasp, DT reached for Catra’s tiny balls and cradled them in their hand a moment, testing the waters. Another famous purr from the feline was their reward, and a relaxing calmness emanating from the former Force Captain. Adora saw the gentle elation on her lover’s face under her and calmed also, relaxing to lay fully on her lover as DT continued to pleasure Catra’s much smaller cock.

The established pair was clipped together in matching harness apparatus on the bed – Catra bound to Adora at the blonde’s waist (connected to Catra’s hips and even her upper thighs) and the pair connected at the neck by collars and clips. The leather bonds on the feline were a beautiful crimson, while Adora remained clad in her usual white and together they looked perfect. Double Trouble saw the remnants of a deeply red spread around Adora’s bubbly rear, the trace amounts of a spanking from either Catra or Glimmer, although the unorthodox dominant had their suspicions as to whom really.

Adora felt the strange sensation of softer scales and a cold-blooded form press up closely behind her, a hand firmly and comfortably taking up the majority of space around one of her rear cheeks. DT stroked her trump, soothing the faint sting from the previous play and the blonde could feel her body react. The lizard kissed her back, their hardy but still smooth scales planting accommodating pecks up the length of her spine. From the reaction still on Catra’s almost melting face, Adora could see how much of the effect of Double Trouble’s hands were having on her cock and pretty balls.

“You want what she’s having, hmm?” DT whispered, a sly tone with a bull pointed execution before they planted another kiss and leered into the flesh of Adora’s back. Catra was already tamed, her entrance probably blooming to take DT’s cock they could sense. But Adora seemed apprehensive, even as the shapeshifter tried to calm her down. “I can change it up too, if you need me to, Adora.”

“L-Like..?”

A quickly shadow cast over the former Horde Operative, and suddenly Adora could see the faint traces of pink hair in the corner of her vision as she looked around. Suddenly, Glimmer’s form was kissing her back, her hand gently stroking the expansive space of her perky rump.

“It’s like she never left, huh? Like she’s still here to remind you who’s boss. Little Queenie herself.”

Glimmer vanished, DT moving from side to side and when Adora turned to her right she was greeted with the visage of Catra again; from below and the side there were two of her to surround the blonde. “Not weird in the slightest huh? Wanna get fucked _with_ and _by_ Catra at the same time? I’m pretty sure my cock’s bigger than hers anyway...”

“That’s against the rules, lizard-brain,” Catra protested through the veil of pleasure DT kept her under.

“Right you are,” the lizard smiled, swapping flanks on Adora as they swapped masks again and borrowing another voice. Around Adora’s left shoulder again she could see deep blue hair in a braid with beautifully dark skin and a warm expression. “Don’t like, tell me you haven’t thought about it... I’ve seen you look at my mermaid tail, mhm,” Mermista was taunting the blonde abruptly with smoky bedroom eyes and an inviting smile.

“Come on! Be serious!” Adora barked with her expression soaked in snark. A sharp hand met her bottom in a strike and a whole other head met her again.

“Don’t say you’ve never thought about _this_ ,” the refreshing tone of the blue skinned performer that was Peekablue taunted her next, swapping shoulders in an instant. “Or maybe a _fuller_ woman?” Double Trouble joked behind Scorpia’s borrowed lips, using her eyes to slyly eye the submissive blonde.

Catra purred in their grasp, a physical response to the reptile’s handiwork. Their freehand planted one final spank onto Adora’s perfect rear, bringing back the beautiful pink blush from the previous session to the surface and forcing her sizeable bottom to develop more rose than her cheeks. With the blonde reeling, begging for a more subtle but continuous touch, Double Trouble swapped hands – they gripped the small growth of Catra’s prick with tender but joking fingers, raking claw-like nails down and up her swelling shaft, coming from its furry hood, while with the other hand reached for Adora’s back. They grasped at the human’s shoulder, holding her like a handlebar and possessing her in a firm grip.

“I think we’ve joked around enough, how about it ‘She-Ra’?” DT joked, their tongue forking in front of sharpened teeth.

Underneath the blonde, her lips begging for her kiss, Catra had already entered her subspace and was practically begging for something more than a tender handjob. Adora’s body relaxed and relented as her partner mewed under her. She reached down, the clip connecting the pair’s bodies meaning Adora couldn’t stray too far. As Adora kissed Catra, the pair melting together in a connected and bound mess of limbs and nakedness, Double Trouble licked their lips and reached between their own thighs.

Needless to say, one of their cocks could not reach to full length out of their clutch without the other, and both tentacle-like instruments were leaking with tingling pre. Catra made a stiff reaction, feeling the wet sensation of warm scales close to her entrance – visibly, her penis jolted, still a meagre comparison to DT’s own proud firmness – the reptile chuckled a little, spreading some of their pre around the feline’s entrance, already looking willing to accept their appendage. Adora was even more willing. When Double Trouble took to their heel, trying to shimmy into the correct position, Adora’s warm and already wet sex came to meet them. Blossoming like a soaked lotus, the human felt warmer than almost anything the reptile dominatrix had felt wrapping around them. Their insides almost curdled, thrilled as they were accepted into Adora’s folds, her warm wetness enveloping their scaly cock better than a great deal many other things. The blonde’s sex took them well enough, with Catra’s bottom pressing closer to their tip still sodden with oozing pre.

The feline cooed, her entrance blooming and opening as Double Trouble sighed with relief from the surrounding feeling of Adora’s walls. They trembled when pressing against Catra’s rear, feeling the strain and tension as she took them, first the tip with euphoric sensation and then the whole thing. DT slipped in with some slight trouble; Catra’s rear was wet and willing but still tight. The reptile could see her tiny cock bounce and gravitate towards Adora’s sex close to it. With another gentle grasp Double Trouble reached for their lover’s small coin purse to ease their passage. Massaging claws around her sack, Catra reeled and her entrance swallowed up all DT could give her.

Letting out a relaxed and pleasured sigh, Double Trouble lifted their right heel onto the bed and pressed deep into the combined mess of their borrowed partners. Both Adora and Catra moaned in unison with a combined moan, liberal euphoria on their wind, each taking a scaled and soaked cock from their new dominant. Adora’s eyes rolled, while Double Trouble could see the tension and added lust in Catra’s smaller cock. She was throbbing with each thrust the shapeshifter delivered into her hole, and her rear swallowed all it could of one of Double Trouble’s dual-wielded pricks.

Adora’s sex was a different matter – whereas Catra blossomed for the reptilian member, the human’s folds clasped around the second like a set of gripping claws, refusing to let Double Trouble retract their throbbing cock in and out. The blonde’s lips clung tightly onto their prick, as if wanting more, wanting it deeper while Catra mewed.

“Well fuck, Adora...” Double Trouble cursed, lurching over the blonde and kissing her back, gently licking at her shoulder blades with a forked tongue several inches long. “Didn’t peg you for someone who gripped so well...”

“Stow it!” Adora protested while Catra continued to moan the more Double Trouble segmented their thrusts to fill her ass as much as they could.

The blonde gasped, a sharp cry into the air as she felt claws reaching for her ponytail and clenching around it in a firm grasp. Double Trouble pulled harshly, keeping her in their power while Catra rode pulse after pulse of sensation passing up her tailbone. Her firm entrance wrapped tighter than ever around the second lizard prick while Adora began to bob and bounce against it. The lovers were pressed practically together – Adora could feel the firm growth of Catra’s cock pressing against her beautiful bush. The tip of her instrument throbbed into the hood of Adora’s clit while Double Trouble pushed their hips again to meet the bobbing motions of the already desperate human. The way her folds latched onto every inch that they could of their dominant’s cock was splendid to feeling. From tip to stem Double Trouble’s member throbbed and swelled at the gratification delivered through their partner’s sex. More of Adora’s sweet nectar enveloped their tentacle-like appendage, slathering it in a veil of beautiful secretion and doing the work to force the shapeshifter harder. Their firmness was unparalleled, feeling the soft and warm embrace of Adora’s darling lips in tangent with the second cock tightly pressed and surrounded by Catra’s firm rear.

Double Trouble let loose a small and slight moan masked as a sigh as ripples of pleasure worked their way from both cocks and into their core. It had been ages since pleasure like this. Almost with a detached mind, their body began to shift – the fledglings of thoughts from earlier taking indulgent hold as they filled both women further. The sultry melody of Catra and Adora huffing for air and moaning in exhales combined pushed their mind into definitely debauchery.

Within a moment their chest had swelled. Their pierced nipples falling from their rib cage and bowing down as pectorals inflated into green and soft breasts, which the reptilian degenerate immediately felt the need to grope and fondle.

“Damn it you two... Making me so damn _hot_ ,” Double Trouble breathed, the firm softness of their illusory breasts forcing their cocks to swell somehow more inside each girl.

Their reward was a sharp plea from Adora as she arched her back to take the dominant to their base, while Catra echoed her remarks and lifted her legs up further. Double Trouble could feel their member slip deeper inside the feline, finding hard bedrock deep inside to rub against. Catra screamed at the contact with DT’s tip, feeling the tingles hitting her to her core and forcing her own cock to throb into her girlfriend’s sex. Her head was smothered in wetness alike the reptile fucking them both. She saw stars, DT continuing to take them both at their leisure, to whatever ends they wished – Catra couldn’t withstand it while the scaly member filled her entrance and sheathed into her rear. Her cock swelled, jolting when she felt the crumbling of her resolve.

“Fuck... Goddess...” Catra squirmed, writhing against the bonds that tied her to her Adora. The blonde felt her member stiffen against her folds and held Catra in her arms.

“There goes one...” Double Trouble leered with their hands firmly gripping onto Adora as they rode her further.

Catra cried as they took one final heave of the shapeshifter’s cock and began to jettison climax all over herself and Adora. She couldn’t help it, the firm presence of scaly member deep within her rear pushed her through the stratosphere and to completion. The contact against her prostate was to die for, a little pool of pre lining her rear as she squirmed and came all over her lover’s labia, covering them both in translucent ejaculate. Adora cried out and moaned as her lover bathed her pearl in her fluid, Double Trouble pulling out of Catra and leaning fully over Adora. Their breasts had vanished and the blonde could feel the tender flesh of a hot and attractive androgynous form surround her completely.

“Since trouble’s tapped out... maybe you’ll take all of me now, huh?”

“What..?” Adora gasped, slightly ragged and still clipped to Catra. Double Trouble kissed and bit into her shoulder blade, trying to intimidate her to take both cocks at once, but Adora writhed now that she had attracted all of the shapeshifter’s attention. “I’m close already...” She breathed.

Double Trouble hummed in ecstasy, their naked swell dripping with pre and covered in slick from Catra’s rear. With a firm grasp they held their spare appendage, furiously stroking along the scaly exterior with a fervour now rippling all over their frame. “So am I... You feel better than I’d expected...”

Their words were slightly poisonous but Adora was totally enamoured with their presence, her folds gripping with all her might onto the singular member making a mess of her soaking wetness as it sheathed perfectly into her entrance. Once again Double Trouble gripped Adora’s shoulders, through with play and knowing neither of them could last much longer than Catra had. With secretion lining her folds, the tension became slippery, and the blonde was sweating enough already. Double Trouble’s tail warped and curled around the blonde’s legs, reaching for her prime rump and spanking her deviously.

“That’s cheating! Damn!” Adora moaned, the crack against her skin making her body ripple with pleasure as DT’s pace quickened. They were riding her thoroughly quite suddenly, against anything the blonde could do.

“Oh put a sock in it, Adora... You’ve got me this hard, now be a good girl and take my like you take Glimmer’s strap...” They barked, claws tightening around the blonde’s shoulders as they pushed their cock deeper, to the base of what Adora had room for. At the same time, still throbbing and still pulsing around her folds, the shapeshifter’s second member pressed against her tender lower lips, the slick of her lover’s climax lining her folds. The blonde’s tongue wanted to flail, and her eyes continued to roll upward.

Double Trouble’s tail wrapped around Adora’s thigh for a second, wanting to spank her already rose red rear another time, but refraining as the reptile quickened their pace again. They quickly groped their flat but indulgent chest, the illusory piercings still barring their perky nipples, hard from excitement. Their tail curled down, stroking the entrance of their rear as it had done in the shower before hand, and with one fluid movement, infiltrated their entrance with just the tip.

“Aaah,” they sighed coolly. “Fucking finally...”

Adora was already crying out in euphoria, her orgasm hitting at just the right time. Together they came, Double Trouble’s pair of cocks jolting as Catra’s had although with twice the length and double the girth. Between both women they shot out strings of thick seed, and into Adora another burst to fill her all the way inside. The blonde was at their mercy, and Double Trouble revelled in the authority and power as they came inside of the blonde.

Both were sodden, Adora doubly so, but Catra covered in a mix of her own and the lizard’s result. Double Trouble pulled out of Adora, their cocks almost hungry for more but their favour fulfilled. However, cleaning up their mess (and it was indeed _their_ mess), was not the duty they seemed to take pleasure in. But it had to be done. Catra and Adora were already cuddling as they saw the submissives’ aftercare.


End file.
